BCW Night of Honor 2011
BCW Night of Honor, the fourth mega-event produced by Boston Championship Wrestling Promotions. The event took place on September 25, 2011 in St. Louis, Missouri at the Scottrade Center. The recorded attendance was 21,151 fans. There were 11 matches scheduled for the event. This event had every championship in BCW defended and the introduction of 2 brand new titles. Background The main rivalry leading into the event was for the BCW Championship. John Cena defends the BCW Championship in a Triple Threat Elimination No Diaqualification match involving Corporate Mafia member Brother Ray and Chris Jericho. The match was originally suppose to involve Goldberg and be a Fatal Four Way but do to actions to a mysterious person on the September 12 edition of Rampage running down Goldberg with a car. As a result, Goldberg is out of action with a broken leg. Prior to Goldberg's rundown, Brother Ray attacked John Cena on the September 5 edition of Rampage and blasted his head into a car window in the parking lot. BCW officials didn't know the estimated time Cena would be of BCW telelvision. As a result, Chris Jericho and Brother Ray both realized they were in a good place and had a 50/50 chance at gaining the BCW title. On the following week on the September 19 edition of Rampage, during a contract signing between Jericho and Brother Ray, the BCW Champion John Cena returned unannounced and was about to throw down with both men. The BCW President aannonced that the match between Jericho, Brother Ray and Cena will be a Triple Threat No DQ for the BCW Championship. The main rivalry heading into the event for Friday Night Mayhem is between Triple H and Sting. The rivalry started at Summer-Fest when Triple H saw the mystery superstar who was tossing rumors around how he can defeat Triple H and how he is better than him. After Sting defeating Triple H at Summer-Fest, Triple H came out on the September 2 edition of Mayhem to ask Sting for a rematch at Night of Honor. Sting replied that he would face Triple H at the event and will end this by competing in a 30 Min Iron Man Match. Leading to the event, both Triple H and Sting wrestled against the competitors that would be involved in the World Championship match. Preliminary Matches The first match of the night was contested for the Hardcore Championship. The "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors defended the champioship against Rhino. Rhino was dominating most of the match as the champion was coming back and attacking him with weapons that were legal. The match ended when Tom Connors threw Rhino head first into a chair that was binded between the ring ropes. When Rhino connected he came out and the champion locked in the crossface submission arm move for the victory and to retain the championship The next match of the night was for the Intercontinental Championship. Daniel Bryan cashing in his rematch clause against Rob Van Dam. Daniel Bryan put up a fight and tried a numerous occassions to locin the Labbel lock but failed. What concluded the match was when, Rob Van Dam connected with a Rolling Thunder and a Five-Star Frog Splash to retain The thrid match was contested for the United States Championship. Reigning champion Sheamus again placing the United States Championship on the line against the high flying Sin Cara. For the whole month of August, Sheamus and Sin Cara have been going at it in a total of 7 matches and this one making it 8. Every match Sin Cara has had with Sheamus he has come up short. With the U.S Championship on the line for a 3rd time between these two men, this is Sin Cara's final attempt at becoming champion and getting a win over Sheamus. The match began as both men going back and forth connecting with every move they produced, Sin Cara, connecting with alot of high flying moves and suicide moves, Sheamus connected with alot of power house moves. As it seem liked Sin Cara was about to win and become champion, Sheamus moves out of the way of a high flying attempt, and connected with a big kick to end the match for a pinfall. The next match of the evening was contested for the Divas Championship. After losing to Chyna at Summer-Fest, Kayla has been on a mission to regain the title. As the match tarted, Kayla immediatly started to go after the legs of Chyna so she couldn't deliver the "Chyna Bomb". When Chyan started to catch on and get breathing room, she began to dominate. Chyna ended the match after delivering the "Chyna Bomb" to retain the championship. The next match was for one of the new champiosnhips introduced by the BCW President. 6 Days before the event, the President anonounced on the September 19 edition of Rampage that a Internet Championship Match would be contested in a Steel Cage. He also announced who one of the participents would be and the result was Drew McIntyre. When the event came, McIntyres opponent was no other than, Shawn Michaels. The match started as Drew couldn't keep up with Shawn's ability and expirence in the Steel Cage. Shawn ended the match with a "Super-Kick" for the pin and to become BCW's first Internet Champion. The next match of the night was between VIP Ballin' (M.V.P. & Rey Mysterio) and Corporate Mafia (Jeff "The Gangster" Connors and "Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors) for the Unified Tag Team Championship. MVP and Rey Mysterio became #1 Contenders when they defeated Million Dollar Dynasty (Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes) on the September 2 Edition of Mayhem. The match started as MVP and Jeff Connors began to go at it. MVP stuck in the match for awhile as the Mafia was tagging in and out. THe match ended when "The Gangster" hit Rey Mysterio with a "Scissor Kick" and then tagged in his partner to be able to lock in the "Cross face submission". The Mafia retained the Unified Tag Team Championship. The following match was for the Extreme Championship between Rob Van Dam and Chris Masters. The match as a Extreme Rules match where Rob Van Dam was seen being dominate through the whole match and becoming the victor. The next match was for the BCW World Heavyweight Championship. The match was a Triple Threat match between John Morrison, Randy Orton, and reigning champion Edge. After losing to Edge at Summer-Fest, Orton wanted another oppourtunity. The match got more heated when Morrison came out on the September 9 edition of Mayhem and wanted to get his rematch that he deserves. The BCW President granted Morrison into the match and words between all 3 superstars heated up and got a personal matter between Orton and Morrison. THe match started and saw all three men hitting their signature moves and Orton getting thrown into the ring post hard by Morrison. When Morrison took care of Edge with a steel chair after knocking out the referee, Morrison went after Orton and Orton was going to deliver a RKO. When Orton was in the air for the RKO, Edge came in the ring and speared Morrison, and Orton landed on the shoulder that was damaged at the hands of t he ring post and claimed victory to retain. During the celebration, the BCW President came out and announced that Edge wasnt done. Behind the President came the "The Monster" Abyss and cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase. The ref rang the bell for a second World Championship match and Abyss connected with a "Black Hole Slam" to become the World Champion. Abyss attacked Edge more after the match then walked to the back and celebrate with his team the Corporate Mafia. Main Event Matches One of the main event matches was for the second new champioship introduced by the President, the BCW Classic Championship. The match was a 6-Pack Challenge that involved Michael McGillicutty, Christian, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Alex Riley, and Mark Henry. The president said that the winner of this match and the championship would sky rocket their career. The match started as three superstars were rookies in the wrestling world (Alex RIley, Michael McGillicutty, and Alberto Del Rio). The match went about as the dominating stars were Mark Henry, Christian and Michael McGillicutty. When McGillicutty was attempting a big kick, Christian got out of the way and Mark Henry caught him and gave him a powerslam and Christian connected with a "Killswitch" to Mark Henry and got a pin eliminating Henry. McGillicutty hit Christian with a Kick and collected a pin for a victory The next main event match was for the BCW Championship involving reigning champion John Cena, Brother Ray, and Chris Jericho in a Triple Threat Elimination Match. The match started out as both Jericho and Brother Ray both teamed up to take out John Cena. Once they both did, the immediatly started to take on each other and battering one another with weapons they introduced into the match form under the ring. After Jericho connected with a Code Breaker to Brother Ray, and eliminated him with a pinfall. After Jericho eliminated him Cena was behind him waiting on him to turn around. Once Jericho didnt see Cena on the outside he looked behind him and was caught up in a Attitude Adjustment that saw Cena retain the BCW Championship again. The final match of the night was between Triple H and Sting in a 30 Min Iron Man Match. The match started as Sting began to dominate Triple H and pick up two pinfalls in 5 minutes. Once Sting slipped up Triple H connected with a "Pedigree" and collect a victory resulting in a 2-1 with Sting still ahead of Triple H. Triple H began to pick up momentum from the crowed and began to beat Sting to a bloody mess. Triple H connected with another Pedigree and a pinfall tieing the match to 2 pin falls a piece. There was 5 minutes left in the match and Sting was fighting to get the third pinfall or submission and when there was 1 minute left, Sting locked Triple H in the "Scorpion Death Lock" and Triple H reversed and connected with another Pedigree to claim victory. Results #"Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors defeated Rhino-No DQ retained Hardcore Championship #Rob Van Dam defeated Daniel Bryan-Single Match, Retained Intercontinental Championship #Sheamus defeated Sin Cara-Single Match, Retained U.S Championship #Chyna defeated Kayla Looney-Single Match, Retained Divas Championship #Shawn Michaels defeated Drew McIntrye-Steel Cage Match, Became 1st Ever Internet Champion #Corporate Mafia ("Hardcore Icon" Tom Connors & Jeff "The Gangster" Connors) def. MVP & Rey Mysterio-Tag Match, Retained Unified Tag Team Championship #Rob Van Dam defeated Chris Masters-Extreme Rules Match, Retained Extreme Championship #Michael McGillicutty def. Christian, Alberto Del Rio, Alex Riley, Wade Barrett, & Mark Henry-6 Pack Challenge, Became 1st Ever Classic Champion in BCW #Edge def. Randy Orton & John Morrison-Triple Threat, Retained World Heavyweight Championship #Abyss def. Edge-Single Match, Became World Heavyweight Champion (Cashed in Money int he Bank Briefcase) #John Cena def. Chris Jericho & Brother Ray-Triple Threat No DQ Elimination Match, Retained BCW Championship #Triple H def. Sting-30 Min Iron Man Match (Triple H 3points, Sting 2 points) Aftermath 10-"The Monster" Abyss cashed in his Money in the Bank Briefcase that he won at Money in the Vault (July 24, 2011) against World Champion Edge to become World Champion in BCW. Links BCW Night of Honor Video Playlist Category:CPV's Category:BCW Promotions Category:BCW CPV's